


When Harry Met Charlie

by Ravenclaw_Cait



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Harry Potter, Enthusiastic Consent, Gay Charlie Weasley, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Cait/pseuds/Ravenclaw_Cait
Summary: Harry Potter steps out of a party to get some air, and doesn’t expect to find Charlie Weasley outside.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 175





	When Harry Met Charlie

Harry Potter was never a fan of the attention he received as the ‘Chosen One’, preferring to sit back on the sidelines and blend in. Ron and Hermione’s engagement party was just about the epitome of his worst social nightmares, and he clutched a glass of champagne in his hand as his eyes scanned the room looking for a quiet and unobtrusive place to stand. 

He was thrilled for them both, loving nobody in the world like he loved them, and had celebrated with them when Ron had proposed a little over as year after the war had ended. They were perfect for each other, unlike Harry and Ginny who had amicably called it quits around the same time. He caught her eye as he edged around the outside of the marquee set up in the garden of the Burrow and raised an eyebrow in greeting, smiling at the sight of the fiery witch wrapping her arms around Luna Lovegood. Their split had been more natural than their relationship which had been born of trauma and trouble, but she seemed to have found true happiness with Luna and he was glad for it. 

He clumsily excused himself from the gaggle of excitedly chattering party goers in the entrance way and stepped out into the cool night air of the garden. He drank in the cold air and made a beeline for the copse of trees to the side of the property, leaning up against the trunk of one before closing his eyes and sighing heavily. A movement off to the side took him by surprise and he instinctively reached for his wand, releasing it back into his pocket as the face of Charlie Weasley appeared somewhat sheepishly from the shadows.

“Alright Harry” the eldest Weasley brother smiled ruefully, “I snuck off for a bit, not used to being around so many people these days.” 

Harry chuckled, at least it wasn’t just him who felt almost claustrophobic in large crowds of people. All he craved was a simple life. Open spaces, and freedom from prying eyes, and someone who didn’t give a shit about his fame or his heroics to share his life with. He had given up looking; sick and tired of glory hunters pursuing him simply to be able to say that they had bedded the famous Harry Potter. 

Harry sighed again and spoke softly, trying to remain hidden from any stray revellers, “Hi Charlie, sorry to disturb your slice of silence, it’s too much in there for me,” he said gesturing towards the strains of music and voices pouring from the marquee. 

Charlie padded over to stand beside Harry, and leaned up against the tree next to him, shoulders touching amiably, “I’m happy for my little brother, but fuck if Mum tries to set me up with one more person I am going to summon a dragon just to get out of here.”

Harry laughed, all too familiar with the well meaning interferences of Mama Weasley when it came to the love lives of her children. He leaned back a little, resting his head against the coarse bark of the tree and looked up into the sky at the stars illuminating the inky blackness. 

Charlie shifted beside him, and he suddenly became aware of a spike of adrenaline that coursed through him at the subtle connection of their bodies. He mentally shook himself; had it really been so long since he had been with someone that this was all it took to set his pulse racing? And with Ron’s big brother no less? Come on Harry, slow your roll.

He took another steadying breath before feeling Charlie practically whispering into his ear, “It’s good to see you,” and Harry felt like his heart might stop beating. 

“Th…th…thanks Charlie,” he managed to stammer out, cursing himself for his inability to speak at the mere presence of a handsome man, “It’s…good to see you too.”

Another silence. It felt more laden this time, and Harry could have sworn he could feel tension in it. He had never been any good at flirting, no, fuck sakes Harry, he said to himself. Not flirting. This is Charlie. Charlie WEASLEY. No flirting. Harry ran his hand through his hair, which never helped achieve anything but make it look like he’d been hit with a jinx, and shifted ever so slightly away from Charlie’s broad shoulders. 

“So,” Harry began, desperately searching for something to say that wasn’t undoubtedly piss poor flirting, “How’s work?”

Charlie gave a deep chuckle, and softly shifted so that their bodies touched again, “Bloody dangerous as usual. Norberta, you remember her? She’s had another clutch of eggs and Jesus Christ she’s a nightmare when there’s babies involved.” 

He rolled up one of his shirt sleeves to show Harry a shiny pink burn that snaked the full length of his forearm and Harry had to fight the insane urge to reach out and touch it. It marred the expanse of otherwise smooth lightly freckled skin and Harry briefly wondered if it felt different to touch, to kiss. He looked away, his gaze tracing up Charlie’s muscled bicep and straight into his piercing blue eyes. He felt caught in them, frozen in place, and the longing to reach out and kiss him was almost more than Harry could bear. 

He hadn’t got to know Charlie all that well growing up, having seen him only a handful of times before the Final Battle, but in the aftermath Charlie had stayed for months, helping rebuild the castle, and Harry had finally admitted to himself that he had developed a pretty serious crush on the man. Arms like a lumberjack, able not only to heft stone, carry rubble and rebuild Hogwarts, Harry had also seen him tenderly holding a baby Niffler, comforting a sobbing first year, and knew him to be one of the kindest and most humble men he had ever met. Yep, the crush wasn’t abating now, entranced by Charlie’s face lit by flickering remnants of candlelight from the party and a little moonlight from the silvery crescent hanging in the night sky.

He tore his eyes away, taking a steadying breath, and pleaded with his brain to think of something, anything else. The Weasleys were his family, he couldn’t lose them by fucking up and making a pass at Charlie, couldn’t hurt Ginny or Ron like that, and his heart couldn’t take many more losses. He was going to have to get over this, whatever this was, and with that in mind he stood and turned to move away before he did something stupid and made a mistake he couldn’t take back. 

What he hadn’t expected was the rough and calloused hand encircling his wrist, gently pulling him backwards and making him stumble slightly and turn on the spot. He looked, panicking, into the soft smile of Charlie and held his breath as Charlie made to speak. 

“Harry,” the low voice uttering his name was making it hard to focus, “Don’t go.”

Charlie let go of his wrist, giving Harry the choice to stay or leave. Harry hesitated, on the precipice, knowing if he chose to stay there was no going back. Charlie reached out again and slowly took Harry’s hand in his own, interlocking their fingers as he spoke again, “Stay.”

Harry closed his eyes and swallowed hard, before closing the gap between him and the beautiful man before him. “Charlie,” he said softly, “is this a good idea?”

“Probably not,” Charlie said with a grin before gently pulling Harry flush up against him, and placing his free hand on the small of his back. 

Harry could feel his touch on him, burning his skin through the thin cotton of his shirt, and the last of his resolve melted away. He leaned forward and tentatively kissed the redhead, shivers running up and down his spine as their lips connected. Charlie’s lips moved with Harry’s and his fingers traced languorous circles at the base of Harry’s back, moaning gently as their lips parted and their tongues came together. Charlie’s chest vibrated with another low groan and Harry let go of his hand and threaded his arms around Charlie’s neck as their kisses became more passionate and unbridled. Charlie encircled Harry’s slight frame in his arms. pinning their bodies together and causing Harry to gasp as he felt the friction between them rub against his sensitive erection.

Charlie broke away from his lips and kissed along his jawline, featherlight and teasing as he kissed the sensitive spot under Harry’s earlobe. Harry carded his fingers through Charlie’s unruly auburn curls, breathing unevenly as fire pooled in his belly and his erection rebelled against the seam of his jeans. He mirrored Charlie’s actions, kissing along his unshaven jaw and breathing softly into his ear before nipping on his earlobe, revelling in the quickening of Charlie’s breath and the groan the action elicited. 

Charlie’s hands snaked under the hem of Harry’s shirt, and he ran them across the soft expanse of his stomach, feeling his muscles contract and ripple beneath his large and calloused hands. Harry gently pushed his hands against Charlie’s chest, and used the space created to begin unbuttoning the soft white cotton shirt, a smile on his face. Charlie helped him shrug the shirt over his strong shoulders and arms and Harry drank in the form of this incredible man. Muscular, creamy white skin daubed here and there with a smattering of freckles, broken up with the occasional scar or burn. 

Harry reached for Charlie, and ran his hands over his body, raising goosebumps on the milk white flesh. He kissed along Charlie’s collar bone, sucking at the hollow of his throat as he rested his hands on Charlie’s hips and groaned as Charlie ground against Harry, panting as the sensations coursed through them. Charlie deftly lifted Harry’s shirt over his head. 

“No time for fucking buttons,” he growled and marvelled at the way Harry’s caramel coloured skin caught the residual light. “Fuck you’re beautiful,” Charlie murmured into Harry’s ear, placing another searing kiss on his waiting lips, making him breathless. 

Harry clung on to Charlie’s arms as the kisses grew ever more passionate, shifting to find a more comfortable position. Charlie stopped. “Shit sorry, forgot about the tree,” he chuckled, before leading Harry further into the small glade of trees and dropping to his knees. He looked up at Harry, who caressed his jawline with his thumb, before closing his eyes, biting his lip as Charlie deftly unbuttoned his jeans, and took Harry’s aching cock in his hand. Harry threw his head back and groaned again as he felt Charlie’s mouth encasing the tip and pressing forwards down his length, swirling his tongue in a way that made Harry pant and fist his hands into Charlie’s hair.

“Fuck,” he ground out through gritted teeth, fighting for control, as Charlie’s head bobbed back and forth, licking and sucking until Harry was convinced his heart would burst. He could take it no longer, he needed more, his whole body was shaking with the desperate ache to be filled, and he pushed Charlie’s head away before sinking to his knees beside him. Harry captured Charlie’s lips in a blistering kiss before pushing the burly man onto his back and laving his nipples with his tongue. He undid Charlie’s belt and encouraged the man to lift his hips from the grassy floor to allow Harry to remove his trousers and carelessly discard them. 

Quickly wandlessly muttering Muffliato to keep them from being caught, he rocked back onto his knees and worried his bottom lip between his teeth as he drank in the sight of the prone and naked Charlie before him. He straddled his stomach, bending forwards to kiss him again, as Charlie ran his hands over Harry’s arse, gripping his cheeks tightly in his fists and moaning into his open mouth. 

Harry locked eyes with him, “I want you Charlie, I want all of you inside me…can I?” 

“Fuck yes, Harry, now,” Charlie panted out, and Harry felt his firm cock pressing against his puckered entrance. Harry rose up slightly, fumbling for his wand in the pile of discarded clothes, and used it to pour lube into his hand, before reaching behind him to massage it over Charlie’s straining erection and his own backside. 

Both men were breathing heavily, and Charlie offered his hands out to Harry to allow him to steady himself as he slowly lowered onto Charlie’s not iconsiderable length. Harry hissed as he felt the head of the cock slowly pushing inside him, and he felt the slight sting as he stretched to accommodate it.

“Fuck,” Charlie grunted, “Harry, this feels, you feel so good.” 

Harry had no words, completely given over to the sensations coursing through him as Charlie plucked at his nipples and filled him so utterly. He began a rhythm, moving up and down slowly, taking Charlie deep into him and hitting that sweet spot over and over again. Their moans and cries matched one another’s, and as Charlie reached out his hand and began moving it up and down Harry’s cock, Harry rolled his eyes back in his head and cried out, “Fuck, don’t stop Charlie please don’t stop” he pleaded, as Charlie’s pace matched his own and he knew their climaxes approached. 

“Harry, oh god Harry I’m going to, I’m going to” Charlie called out, one hand gripping Harry’s arse, one hand furiously pumping Harry’s cock as pre-cum glistened over the tip and into his hand. 

With one final thrust, Harry felt Charlie spilling over inside of him, and it was the nudge over the edge he needed into his own climax. Ribbons of cum spilled out from the tip of his cock over Charlie’s hand and down onto his chest, crying, “Charlie,” as he came down from his incredible high. Breathing hard, Charlie wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, and they rested their foreheads together, entirely sated. Harry rolled off, and Charlie kept one arm around him as they stared up at the sky, entirely consumed and satisfied. 

“Harry,” Charlie said after a few moments, “It’s never been like that—not for me anyway.” 

Harry rolled over to look at him, one hand idly resting on the dip of his hip. “Nor me,” Harry admitted, “I never knew it could be.” 

Without stopping to second guess himself, he rested his head on Charlie’s shoulder and it felt like home.


End file.
